


With Friends Like These

by DinoGlitter



Series: The life and times of Noel and Xanxus [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Pining Hannibal, gang bosses, manipulative original character, the wine is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: Sometimes our favorite cannibal needs a little covering up of his deeds.  Getting rid of a car, staging a robbery, even setting up someone for murder on occasion.  That's when he calls in the gang husbands.  Noel and Xanxus are always happy to help their favorite Baltimore socialite.





	With Friends Like These

Noel smiled at his host. Hannibal was going to serve a glorious feast soon. However, he could tell his friend's mind was far away from his future dinner party plans. In fact, he believed they were on a certain curly haired FBI agent.

"You know he is even cuter under that scruff." Noel said causing Hannibal's brows to furrow in confusion. "He basically de-ages10 years any time he shaves."

"Where exactly are you taking this Noel?" Hannibal asked as he continued to grind meat for sausages.

"Il serait très utile à vos enseignements, mon cher." Noel said with a small grin. "Tous vos enseignements."

Hannibal turned to his ash blonde companion. He had known the other for over 6 years, having met him in Paris, and had never been able to tell what the younger man was thinking. He and his husband were close friends and confidants of Hannibal's. Their darker side was just as beautiful as his. They were brilliant at forgeries and seemed to control a majority of the organized crime in Baltimore. They covered up Hannibal's work when he needed to push police further off his trail and in return he cooked for them once a week and had a special wine created for the two that they adored. However, Hannibal had no idea that Noel knew Will.

"How do you know dear Will?" Hannibal asked not bothering to hide his interest in the agent.

Noel grinned, a flash of something sinister shot through his eyes.

"We met in school. I lived in Louisiana for several years of my youth and met Will in middle school." Noel started leaning against the counter opposite his host. "Want some info on your 'Dear Will'?"

Hannibal gave his companion a bored stare as he gathered the finished meat to store in his freezer. Noel snickered before continuing.

"He likes to fish a lot, in fact, he's pretty damn good at it. I know he makes his own lures as well, but I'm sure you already knew that." The blonde said taking a sip of his wine. "If you are truly serious about him Xanxus and I can help push him into your playing field. His mind is an interesting thing to witness at work."

Noel Sat his empty glass in front of his host before pushing up the sleeves of his burgundy V-neck. He walked around the counter to wash his hands. Hannibal had started cutting some meat into cubes and glanced curiously over at his guest. Noel wandered back over and started to chop the herbs Hannibal had set aside.

"What will you do when you have him?" Noel asked.

"Not if?" Hannibal questioned.

"I know you dear." Noel said in amusement. "You probably already have that sweet little lamb under your wolfish suggestions."

Hannibal smiled adding his meat into a food processor along with the herbs Noel chopped.

"I only want what is best for him." he said turning on the food processor.

"Don't we all want what's best for precious Will." Noel grinned.

 

Xanxus tugged at his steel gray tie as he checked himself over in the mirror. His black suit jacket was left open to give him a casual yet formal look. Noel sat patiently at the foot of their bed admiring his partner. His plum colored suit was fitted and clean cut to accentuate his legs and trim waist.

"Did you deal with those idiots at the docks yet love?" Noel asked standing from his seat.

"Yeah, shouldn't have any more issues with them." Xanxus replied turning to his husband. "I demoted that trash who was starting shit with the Irish."

Noel smiled wrapping his arms around the older male's waist. He placed a kiss on Xanxus' neck before looking up into his wine red eyes.

"Good, and if he steps out of line again…" Noel started as he pulled Xanxus down to his eye level. "Put several bullets in that fucker's brain."

Xanxus leaned forward and pressed several slow open mouth kisses to the other's lips. He pulled back and smirked at Noel's pout.

"You're hot when you talk murder and punishment." Xanxus said releasing the other.

Noel stepped backward grinning up at the Italian.

"Damn straight. Now let's go Hannibal invited and I need to soak up that woman's energy."

"Don't you mean her limitless praise you arrogant little shit?" Xanxus smirked.

"Look who's talking." Noel replied leaving their bedroom.

 

The room clapped in praise of the bountiful feast laid before them. Hannibal smiled at his guests from the head of the table. Hannibal's hand rose and the applause came to an end.

"Before we begin you must all be warned…" Hannibal started. "Nothing here is vegetarian, Bon Appetite."

He grabbed his wine raising the glass causing everyone to mimic his actions. Everyone drank and started digging into the fine dishes laid before them. Noel tilted his head toward Xanxus with a smirk on his face.

"Mi chiedo quanto sono scortesi che dovrebbero essere serviti in modo così bello?" He whispered.

"Probabilmente tagliato in linea al macellaio male." Xanxus snorted downing his wine.

Noel laughed before turning to their host.

"As usual you have outdone yourself dear." Noel grinned. "I am glad I was able to help you earlier even if only a little."

Hannibal smirked at the mischief in Noel's eyes.

"I welcome you to join me again, your knife ability was very impressive."

"Coming from you that is the highest of compliments." Noel grinned leaning onto Xanxus' shoulder. "You certainly know how to make a man blush."

Alana Bloom overheard this and turned a curious eye to the long haired male and his partner. She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eye.

"Excuse me but may I ask your names you look so familiar?" She asked.

Noel turned to her with a disarming grin. Xanxus gave her a blank stare as he shifted to accommodate his leaning spouse.

"We are Xanxus and Noel Vongola, a pleasure to meet you ."

**Author's Note:**

> (Google Translations because I can't speak French or Italian)
> 
> “Il serait très utile à vos enseignements, mon cher.” - He would benefit greatly from your teaching, my dear.
> 
> “Tous vos enseignements.” - All of your teachings.
> 
> “Mi chiedo quanto sono scortesi che dovrebbero essere serviti in modo così bello?” - I wonder how rude they were to be served in such a fine way?
> 
> “Probabilmente tagliato in linea al macellaio male.” - Probably cut in line at the butcher bad.
> 
>  
> 
> [ glitteryreptiles < /a> Come hang out on Tumblr!](https://glitteryreptiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
